1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for wirelessly transmitting energy based on a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a laptop computer are increasing. With development of near field communication technologies such as a wireless local area network (LAN), Bluetooth, and the like, systems increasingly operate by constructing a single application in several mobile devices in addition to information exchange between mobile devices of the same user or other users. Most of the systems may include a mobile device. A battery of the mobile device may have a limited charge capacity, and may require frequent charging in comparison to a conventional device. Thus, near-field wireless power transmission may be one method of resolving such issues.
The near-field wireless power transmission refers to a distance between transmission and reception coils sufficiently short in comparison to a wavelength at an operating frequency. A wireless power transmission and reception system using a resonance characteristic may include a source configured to provide power and a target configured to receive power. In a process of transmitting and receiving wireless power, the source and the target may share control information.